Wasted Years
by AndThisHappened
Summary: Kanan realizes she is in love with Ruby, and talks to Dia before confessing.


"I'm in love with Ruby, Dia-san." Kanan was standing before her best friend, bowing, confessing to being in love with the other girl's sister.

"What?" Dia's response was curt, but Kanan couldn't tell how she was feeling. Kanan faced her and gulped. Dia wasn't a violent person, but she was very protective of Ruby, and Kanan still half expected a fight.

"I'm in love with Ruby. I realized I have been for a long time."

"What brought this on, Kanan-san?" Dia stood there with her arms crossed.

"You know I've been through a record number of girlfriends in the past few months. I couldn't figure out what I was looking for, why I wasn't happy. Then I realized it." Kanan explained.

"You think you're in love with my sister?"

"I know I am."

"And what makes you think she'd be interested in you?" Dia wasn't angry, but she was still confrontational. "I know about the letter she sent you right after we had graduated. I know you turned her down then. You can't expect her to still hold that flame years later?"

"I know." Kanan's expression hardened. "I can't expect her to. But I need to tell her. If she returns my feelings I'll do everything in my power to make her the happiest girl in the world. If she doesn't, I'll drop this. I just need to know."

"In all the time I've known you, you've never had a relationship last longer than a few weeks. You know what Ruby's like. She wouldn't be looking for a couple weeks of shallow sex."

"I know that! I know Dia. But if she'll take me, then I'll prove myself."

"So why are you here with me instead of her?"

"Because you're my oldest friend Dia. And she's your sister. Your reaction wouldn't have changed my mind. But even if you'd hate me, I figured you should know, and have the right to give me a piece of your mind." Kanan smiled sadly, fearing the worst. But instead Dia hugged her.

"Kanan-san. You don't need my permission. Ruby doesn't need my permission either. But regardless of how this goes, you both have my support. We aren't the same idiot kids we once were, Kanan-san." Dia placed her hands on Kanan's shoulders and looked into her eyes, smiling.

"I'd certainly like to think we aren't, but I'm also starting to think the whole 'people get wiser with age' thing is a lie. Some days it feels like we're just as dumb and flailing in the dark as we ever were." Kanan admitted.

"I'd have to agree with you there. We may never be wise, just more experienced."

Kanan felt such relief. But now the hard part was coming up.

"You shouldn't waste any more time here."

"I know."

"But…if you ever do hurt her, I will kick your ass." Dia threatened while wearing the brightest smile.

Kanan gulped but teased her back. "Yeah I'm so scared, but wasn't I the one who always won our little fights way back when?" she hugged Dia once more and then departed for Ruby's apartment.

* * *

Kanan had rushed over here as quickly as the traffic and laws would allow her. Not wanting to wait for the elevator she ran up the several floors to Ruby's apartment and knocked loudly.

"Kanan-san?" Ruby opened the door wearing an apron over top her clothes, there was the scent of a cake emanating from behind her. "What are y-"

Kanan didn't let her finish her question, taking her in her arms and kissing her. Ruby instinctively pushed away, but then almost immediately wrapped her arms around Kanan.

"What was that?" she asked after Kanan broke the kiss.

"Ruby-chan. I love you. Thinking it over, I realized I've loved you since we were kids. I was too stupid to recognize what those feelings were though. I know I turned you down when you confessed to me, I know that hurt and that it's been years since then, I know I can't expect you to still want me, but I need you to know. I love you Ruby." Kanan confessed while holding Ruby tightly. She then pulled away and looked at the girl who was now tearing up and sniffling.

"Oh god, Ruby! I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you! I can go now. You won't have to see me again."

"No." Ruby said through her sobs. "No, I'm just, so happy." Ruby jumped into Kanan's arms and kissed her again.

Kanan ran her fingers through Ruby's hair and rested her forehead against the redhead's own. "I swear Ruby, I'll make up for all this time I cost us. I'll make you the happiest girl in the world, I promise."


End file.
